Journal intime
by Emma Kansakie
Summary: J'écris sur ces feuilles blanches ma vie aprés la mort. Ceci est l'histoire d'une nouvelle vie que je n'apprécie guère. Mais que me réserve-t-elle? Chapitre 7.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Encore une histoire ! Oui. Mais elle est différente car certains fait relate d'une vie réel. Chaque sentiment, et pensée du personnage est d'un vécu lourd à porter ! Bien sûr mélangé à de l'imagination de Final Fantasy 7. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Final Fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix.

Chapitre 1

**L'espoir d'un papillon.**

Aujourd'hui, journée comme toutes les autres. Pourquoi suis-je tant méprisée par mes camarades de classe ? Il n'y a pas tant de différence entre moi et eux. Qu'est ce que j'ai qui fait qu'ils me détestent ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends plus. Je suis pourtant comme eux. Un humain voulant s'intégrer dans la société ! J'écris ce journal, mais à quoi bon, personne, non, jamais personne ne le lira ! Personne ne verra mes sentiments. Mon mal être, je me hais. Je hais ce que je suis. Je suis moche et idiote ! Je n'ai rien pour moi, je ne suis pas une aidée de la vie. J'y peux rien, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas ma faute, si mon père a abandonné ma mère. C'est pas ma faute si ma mère est en hôpital psychiatrique. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai un esprit sombre et ténébreux. Même si je le cache sous mes airs de grande cruche. Je voudrais tant disparaître de ce monde. Je suis une inutilité incomparable. Je me déteste, je voudrais mourir et m'effacer de ce monde. De cette lourdeur pesante dans mon cœur ! Je ne supporte plus rien, ni ma vie, ni ce monde, ni ces humains. Ils sont violents et égoïste. Il sont individualiste et ne voit que par leur problème. Certes, moi aussi je suis ainsi ! Mais je m'en rend compte, je sais la personne que je suis ! Un être hideux et rejeté, ne pensant qu'à devenir l'ami de quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais eu, je n'ai pas, et je n'aurais jamais ma place sur cette Terre ! Oui, ce soir, je passerais à l'acte ! Je vais tout faire pour en finir avec tout. La mort est un long sommeil apaisant, qui m'emmènera ailleurs, loin de tout et de rien ! Je ne souffrirais plus, c'est peut-être ça la vraie vie ? Plus de souffrance, de douleur, d'amour…Il n'y a plus de sentiment. La mort est la véritable amie de l'humain, puisse qu'à la fin c'est elle qui gagne. Alors, moi elle m'en portera plutôt que la normale. Je serais délestait de toutes ces responsabilités d'adulte et vivrai mon enfance dans le noir. Je n'ai que 13 ans, et j'ai l'impression de connaître tout de l'existence. Je me souviens, un jour j'ai rencontré un anonyme, qui me disait que l'espoir qui était en moi, s'était envolé comme un papillon dont on a oublié de préserver. Je ne pouvais pas être préserver par qui que ce soit, enfermé dans ma bulle, le papillon à oublier de vivre et est devenu invisible aux yeux de l'humanité. Seule, la mort m'a rendu visite, m'aidant à m'entailler les veines, et faisant couler le sang à flot chez moi, en cours, devant des élèves, des profs ! Aucun d'entre eux a bronché. Depuis, je sais que mon destin est de pourrir dans un coin à part, seule. Ceci est ma dernière phrase de mon stylo et de moi-même, que je dédie à ma pauvre maman en espérant qu'elle se remette vite de sa folie et de ma mort. Maman, je t'aime ! Ne t'inquiète pas, où que je sois mes pensées seront toujours pour toi.

By Kyara.


	2. Après la vie

Chapitre 2

**Après la vie.**

Rien, rien n'a changé. Je me souviens très clairement, pourtant, qu'hier soir, j'ai écris ses lignes d'adieu. J'ai ensuite fermé mon journal, que j'ai précieusement emballé dans une enveloppe, et j'ai soigneusement inscrit l'adresse de l'hôpital psychiatrique du Bon Sauveur. Tard dans la nuit, je suis sortie pour poster le colis. Le froid glacial embaumé les quelques endroits ma peau nue. Sous ma respiration, une buée cristalline s'échappait de ma bouche. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me faire? Plus rien, rien du tout n'atteignait la glace de pierre formé autour de mon cœur. J'ai décidé à effacer les battements de mon cœur de cette surface terrestre immonde et vulgaire. Ces camaraderies m'ont poussées à bout. C'est leur faute à eux! Mais à moi aussi. Je ne suis pas forte, je ne sais pas répondre. Quelle importance, la fin était proche.

Rentrant chez moi, je me suis cloîtrée à double tours dans cette maison, qui fut jadis autrefois remplis de rire et de joie. Le passé est passé! J'ai monté les marches pas à pas, dans une détermination incroyable. Je suis rentrée dans la chambre de maman, sa présence me manquait énormément. Elle n'était pas là, je devais faire avec! Sa chaleur réconfortante et agréable étaient partis dans son délire. Pour me rassurer, j'ai pris ce couteau à la valeur inestimable dont ma mère n'avait cessé d'admirer. C'était comme si elle me soutenait dans mon acte. Un souvenir d'elle m'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin. Prise de rage, de dégoût, de folie furieuse, j'enchaînais les égratignures à la suite. Ce n'était pas très profond, qu'importe! Je sentais la douleur, quelle agréable sensation de vie. Plus lentement, j'enfonça la lame. Ce liquide chaud et rouge s'évadait de moi, c'est la principale survie de l'humain, le sang! Mon sang est souillé par le désespoir et la solitude. Je continua à me tailler le poignet comme une damnée, je voulais mourir. Peu à peu, mon corps s'affaiblissait, la pesanteur était insupportable, je tomba lourdement sur le sol, m'étalant sur une flaque rouge. Mes poumons ne s'abreuvaient plus d'oxygène, mon souffle d'athlète ramait à petite allure, mes membres prenaient une froideur indescriptible, ma vue devenait flou, mais je pouvais voir au loin ma main tenant fermement l'arme de mon suicide. Cette acier guérisseur, mon sauveur. Tout devint noir, mon esprit s'envola dans les ténèbres éternelle.

Le jour me frappa le visage, une chaleur comparable au rayon du soleil me léchait l'épiderme visible. C'était ça la mort? Pour vérifier mes dires intérieurs, j'ouvris les yeux, pour voir un ciel bleu parsemés de nuages. Mon attention était portée par cet océan me plongeant dans la mélancolie. Je pensais à ma pauvre maman, la moindre image d'elle, le moindre son de sa voix traversa mon esprit, les larmes coulèrent. Je l'avais abandonné à son triste sort. Je suis lâche! Lâche d'être si peu courageuse. Les vagues me chatouillant me fit revenir à la «réalité». Le vent doux caressait mes cheveux brun méché de rouge, court, les mettant en bataille. Cette endroit était-ce ce que l'on nomme «paradis»? Je ne crois pas à cette religion, pourtant j'aimerais. Il est bon de savoir qu'une autre chance nous attend après la mort. Je me leva pour ainsi mieux observer le paysage. De droite à gauche, de gauche à droite cette longue plage ne m'évoquait aucun souvenir. D'ailleurs avais-je des souvenirs? Intriguée par cette nouvelle vie, je commença à marcher sur le sable s'amusant avec l'air. Tout semblait paisible et agréable. Je déteste cette ambiance trop parfaite, car le parfait n'existe pas.

Trainant des pieds, j'avançais dans cet autre monde aux secrets et rêves innépuisable. Que devais-je faire? J'étais perdue, une fois de plus. La douleur de la solitude était trop forte, je m'accroupi, laissant les larmes ruissellaient le long de mes joues. Cette eau salée a abîmé mes joues. Si bien que les sillons de mes pleurs ont défigurés mon visage à jamais. J'étais seule, vraiment seule au milieu de ce décor qu'on penserait peint de la main d'un homme. J'avais si peur de rester sans présence, car si cela devait être ainsi, je préférais le noir et ne rien voir.

Je sentis une main chaleureuse et bien vaillante se poser sur ma tête. Qu'elle était donc cette impression? D'une chaleur pénétrant dans mon corps, essayant d'allumer la flamme éteinte depuis tant d'année. Je mis mon regard sur un vieil homme, l'âge l'avait bouffé, les rides s'accumulait les unes au desssus des autres. Ses yeux clos, me faisait penser à un vieux renard malicieux dont le sourire qu'il affichait lui donnait un expression douce et triste à la fois. Ses cheveux long attaché en une queue de cheval, était blanc comme la neige. Son coeur était-il aussi lumineux que la beauté de cette couleur? Il était habillé d'un costume étrangement voisin de celui que porte les ancêtres japonais, ayant toujours à leur porter une gourde de saké. Devant ce mystérieux renard, mes larmes s'intenssifirent. Qui était-il pour me faire pleurer ainsi? Il prit mes doigts et les mis dans les siens. Que voulait-il me faire? J'étais terrorrisée, ma voix aphone ne demandait qu'à hurler le prénom de ma mère. Je remarqua alors, que le viel homme sortit un bandage et le recouvrit sur mon poignet ensanglanté. Il noua deux bouts restant, et caressa ensuite l'endroit de mes plaies. Il ouvrit la parole en me demandant gentillement qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme moi peut trafiquer sur cette plage. Question piège. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je faisais à longer cette haute falaise rocheuse. Il pointa son index vers le haut et continua à parler.

«Il y un plateau en haut de cet océan. Je voyage au fil de la nuée en compagnie de saltimbanques et de pauvres familles ayant perdue maison, être aimé, raison de vivre. Certains partent pour Midgar, d'autre resteront dans le camps. Nous intégrons toute personnes dans le besoin. Veux-tu te joindre à nous?»

Le doute et l'inquiétude m'empêchaient d'agir. Pourtant cette demande m'alla droit au coeur, c'était la première fois que l'on me proposait mon avis. Je tendis ma main vers lui, qu'il empoigna avec douceur. Je me suis laissée guidée par ce souffle de vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Il m'emmena vers une contruction à l'éboration d'une basse militaire. Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais à côté d'un bâtiment de cette ampleur. On pénétra dans le bas Junon, tout en prenant soin de moi, il m'expliquait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Comme pour montrer qu'il portait une attention attentive, à la pourriture que je suis. On monta des esclaliers étroit, peu rassurant. Je vis quelques maisons, ressemblant à celle de ma Terre, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer la différence. Le renard me pilotait, se retournant se temps en temps pour vérifier que j'aille bien. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tant pour moi? A l'intérieur de lui, il devait se moquer éperdument de mon cas, une pauvre fille abandonnée ayant des songes sans aucun sens. La gorge serrée, je me retenais pour masquer les marques de ma tristesse. Il y avait toujours ce petit feu brûlant à côté de la glace de mon coeur, c'était ce vieil homme qui me prodiguait ce sentiments de réconfort. Inconsciament, je le lâcha. Je ne supportais pas ces flammes rouge et vive, je déteste cela. Car le coeur humain n'est que mensonge et manipulation, il était hors de question que je retombe dans le gouffre noir qu'est ma vie. Le vieil homme ne rappliqua pas, et étendit ses lévres. Il n'était pas véxé.

Nouvelle venue sur ce monde, je scruta ce fameux bas Junon. L'endroit était pauvre en animation, et peu de lumière parvenait jusque là. Je remarqua un logo placardé sur un mur de fer, illuminé par une lampe. Les caractères me faisaient pensé à l'écriture japonaise. En terme de calligraphie et traduction, j'était nulle. Le vieux renard aperçut ma cuiosité de cette insigne. Il éclaira la lanterne qui me fait d'office de cerveau.

«Cette incription signifie Shinra. C'est une entreprise mondiale qui a gourverné grâce à sa découverte d'énergie à base de mako. Ils ont fait faillite du à des écologistes. Il est vrai que depuis Gaia se porte mieux.»

Shinra? Mako? Gaia? Des mots non répertoriés dans mon registre. Mais où suis-je tombée? Dans la troisième dimensions? Je sortie de mes pensées tournantes, en voyant que l'homme âgé se plaçait sur une plate-forme. Je fis un pas de recul et secoua la tête en refus de monter sur cet engin. Où m'emmenait-il? Surement dans un lieu dont il connaissait les moindre recoins. C'était mauvais pour moi, découvrant l'environnement. Une fois de plus, il prit une voix consolatrice.

«N'aie crainte. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste prendre soin de toi. Cet ascenseur mène au Junon du haut. J'ai une voiture garée permetant de faire le chemin d'une ville voisine à notre campement.»

Il prenait vraiment soin d'ajouter les détails, alors qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Je me mis sur la plaque, et le vieux renard enclancha la montée. Je trébucha violement dessus. Non pas à cause de ce démarrage brusque. Mais de mes jambes tremblantes et lourdes ne pouvant plus soutenir le poid plume que je suis. J'avais mal, j'ai toujours mal. Le remède miracle n'est pas encore fabriqué. Le vieillard était en panique. Le pansement enroulé devenu rouge sombre se détacha laissant l'eau unique d'un humain à l'autre se sauver de mon corps. Avant de m'évanouir, j'entrevis une ombre bleue me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pus distinguer son visage car il portait un casque. Je m'en alla dans la brume noir des rêves.

Une odeur mélangée à des parfums et autre substance divers et variée, me réveilla. J'ouvris lentement les paupières, ce que je vis en premier fut un plafond. Il y avait d'accroché toute sorte d'ustensils et de bêtes non identifier. J'observa un peu plus. D'après l'espace que c'était, je me trouvais dans une grande tente. Qui pouvait avoir une telle collection? Je me leva ne voulant pas m'attarder ici. Je décida de partir. Malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver parmis un cercle de tentes. Le monde affluait autour d'un feu s'embrassant. Le soleil entamait une descente donnant l'impression qu'il enflammait les cieux. Une tête que je reconnaissait vint à ma rencontre. C'était le vieil homme!

«Comment te sens-tu? J'espère que ma modeste demeure ne t'as pas trop effrayé!»

Il s'adressait avec tant de symphatie. Ne pouvant pas faire usage de ma voix, je hocha la tête négativement. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à parler? Il me proposa d'aller me dégourdir les gambettes. Je ne déclina pas cette offre. Discrètement, je m'éloigna du campement en fête. Je fixais l'infini horizon. Que se trouvait-il au delà de ses plaines? Qu'allais-je faire de cette «chance»? «Chance» que je maudis. J'étais en pleine contemplation du paysage au regard vide d'émotion, que des bruits de pas retentirent. C'était trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se dressa devant mes yeux. L'un d'eux dégaina une épée et fonça à une vitesse surhumaine vers moi. Terrifiée, j'hurla jusqu'à l'explosion de mes côtes et poumons. Il sauta par dessus ma pauvre personne en détresse. Je me recoquevilla, afflolée par cette attaque soudaine. Puis par acquis de conscience, je regarda ces personnes mystère n'avait en faite, fait que me protèger d'un monstre s'apprêtant à me bouffer.

Mon hurlement avait ameuté du monde. Le vieil homme accourut en ma direction et demanda si j'allais bien, si j'étais blessée. Je ne lui répondit pas, car le secours interprété par les encapuchonnés m'intriguais. Le vieux renard rajouta qu'aucun membre du groupe avait démasqué le visage de ces hommes. Ils étaient surnommés les protecteurs du camp.

En moi, cette question me trotinnait. Pourquoi avais-je crié, alors que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, mourir.

By Kyara

* * *

Merci à vous Melior et Lunastrelle pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous a plut. Je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer, car je ne me sens pas satisfaite (un caprice de ma part) et que j'ai l'impression qu'on va trouver l'histoire barbante. Je vous laisse libre au choix si mon récit survit ou pas.


	3. Le monde aux mille secrets

Chapitre 3:

**Le monde aux milles secrets.**

Maintenant deux semaine que je suis arrivée sur Gaia. J'ai manqué d'entretenir mon journal, pour cause, certaines nouvelles obligations et d'autres embêtements. Avec le renard nous sommes partis du camps de voyageurs parmis tant de pauvres personnes. Cela faisait à peine cinq jours que j'étais arrivée, qu'il me proposa de vivre avec lui. Je n'ai su quoi dire, je ne voulais pas habiter avec lui, mais quelque part je suis qu'un mouton égargée dans un large paturage. Il a prit soin de m'expliquer qu'il était aphoticaire, ainsi il tenait trois boutiques sur ce continent, dont Edge. Il voyage pour une tranquillité d'esprit, du à son passé troublant et sanglant. Il n'a voulu me faire part de son histoire. Qu'importe, je m'en fiche! Il s'appelle Gen, il habitait à Nibelheim, un petit village proche de haute montagnes, m'a-t-il développer. J'en ai aussi profité d'essayer de lever le masque sur le trios des protecteurs du camps. Malheureusement, sans résultat! A part un jour, où je les ai filé dans des rochers. Ils se mettaient, à l'évidence, à l'abris des regards. Je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat concré, et je n'ai pas saisi tout le sens de la conversation. Seul un mot me frappa au tympan. Ce mot fut Sephiroth. Que cela veut-il dire? Un drôle de présentiment me dit que je les reverrais dans des circonstances délicates.

De plus Gen m'a apris pas mal de connaissance sur cette planète. Les habitants ont vécu avec la peur au ventre. Si je me souviens bien des explications, se serait due à une extraterrestre nommée Jenova. Il la surnomme «la calamité des cieux», car elle vient d'une autre planète inconnue, elle a traversé l'espace enfermé dans une gangue météoritique tombant il y a 2000 ans créant un énorme cratère dans l'hémisphère nord. Tout cela date de bien longtemps. J'ai su aussi, que les habitants se remettent d'une terrible catastrophe d'à peine un mois. Un météore a failli réduire le monde en une poussière cosmique. La ville la plus touchée est Midgar, enfin tel était son nom. Elle a été rebatisée, Edge, elle est reconstruite à partir d'ancien métaux et débris de fer. Elle pue le métal rouillée ainsi que la mort et le sang. Je déteste cette ville que j'habite maintenant, en présence du vieux renard. Sa boutique se trouve dans l'ancien secteur 6. Je ne comprend pas trop le système de secteur! Bref, à peine la porte ouverte de quelques minutes que hommes, femmes et enfants viennent demander un médicament pour les guérir d'une étrange maladie peu commune. C'est monstrueux et écoeurant, un liquide noir trempe leur vêtement, laissant des tâches noir sur leur peau quand la crise est passée. Ca me donne envie de vomir! C'est dégueulasse et immonde. En plus, ils se rattachent à la vie, alors que la mort les entrainent peu à peu vers cet infini univers noir que je ne demande qu'à rencontrer.

Voulant me changer les idées, je suis sortie. Je vagabondais dans mes maux, m'étourdis de mes sons. L'air chantait cette mélodie qui me guidais au fil de mes pas incertain au bord de ce ravins. Je marchais, le coprs à contre sens du vent, longeant les hauts bâtiments délabrés et en ruine. Il me prenait l'envie de me jeter d'un pont. Je rêvais de me laisser flotter.Au fur et à mesure j'oubliais la peine qui plane. Mais un sentiment en laisse un autre. La tristesse par exemple. Elle ne s'enlève plus de mon regard brisé. Le vieux Gen a remarqué mon mal être. J'ai l'impression qu'il sent les émotions des gens l'entourant. Il m'a demandé d'être courageuse, mais je ne veux plus être courageuse, ni montrer ma force. La force n'est qu'une façade, un mirage de l'esprit. Une porte de sortie qu'on s'imagine. Ca me fait tellement mal, que je pleure, ensuite je me rend malade. Je me libéra de mes pensées sombres, en levant la tête pour obsever le triste décors sordide. Parmis ces maisons cédant à la poussée de bourrasque successive , se démarqua une église. De l'extérieur, elle était grande. Elle a du subir les caprices des cinqs éléments, d'où son état abîmé. Les portes de bois étaient marquées par des signes d'agressions. La lumière du jour pouvait pénétrer, grâce à un trou énorme situé au toit côté gauche. Comment avait-elle tenue le coup? C'était un vrai miracle, car tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement, un champs de ruine.

Soudain une image flou de ma vision m'interpella. Une moto longue, noir était garée devant justement ce lieu sacrée. Le plus imprevu, était d'apercevoir un petit garçon effondré à terre, tenant un téléphone portable à la main. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, j'observa autour de moi. Aucune vie humaine n'allait ici, apparemment. N'ayant pas trop le choix, je me rapprocha de ce petit garçon. Il avait un visage d'ange, des cheveux châtain clair coiffé dans le désordre. Il portait des habits sale et déchiré, dont la description était impossible. Je le mis sur le dos pour mieux le dévisager. Je fis un mouvement brusque de recul en voyant des traces noires sur son front. J'ai été prise de panique, je voulais m'enfuir, loin de tout. Cela me dépasse ces évènements!

Puis, j'ai finalement essayer de placer la petit garçon sur le bolide. Je n'ai pas trop eu de difficulté. Malheureusement, sauvée la vie des personnes n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je ne sais même pas comment m'aider moi-même! Un sentiment de soulagement monta en moi. Aussitôt posé sur la moto, je foutais le camp. Mais comme toujours, la chance et le bonheur sont égoïste! Face à moi, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année sortait du sanctuaire. Il était beau avec sa chevelure blonde en bataille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair charmant. Tout habillé de noir, il avait un haut dont les manches se découpaient avant les épaules, avec un col remonté et une fermture éclaire s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que la poitrine. Son pantalon classique, soutenu par une ceinture était large. Sa jambe droite avait une jambière. Ses chaussures s'accordaient avec la couleur unique, le noir. Je remarqua vite fait qu'il avait des gants se stoppant avant ses coudes. Dans une légère brise, ses mèches de devant volèrent laissant apparaître ses oreilles dont une était décorée par une boucle à la forme d'un loup. A son dos était accroché une épée massive. Dans une inspiration discrète je m'aprêtais à me jusfifier. J'ai beau être dans un autre monde, les jugements des gens ne perdent pas leurs raisons. Il fronça ses fins sourcils, une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur la beauté qu'il était. Cette adoration qui était née en mon âme, éclata en mille morceaux, s'évandant de l'humaine rebut, que je suis. Sa voix douce et mélancolique m'agressa sans relâche.

«Qui es-tu? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Qu'as-tu fais à ce garçon? Espèce de sale garce, c'est toi qui l'a battu? Tu as voulu me faire porter le chapeau? Tu vas goûter à mon épée broyeuse»

Sa rage augmentait, il déccrocha son arme, et la pointa à ma gorge. Que devais-je rappliquer? Je ne suis qu'une gamine de 13 ans. Dans un élan soudain, je courus! Je ne sais pas où, mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder une minute de plus à le fixer. Lui qui venait de briser peut-être la seule glace sentimentale qui était encore debout.

Mes yeux bleus larmoyant obstruaient ma vue. Où allais-je? Où partais-je? J'étais dans un passage sombre et noir. Il y avait des odeurs répugnantes autour de moi. Ma marche se précipita, s'intensifia. Tandis que ma respiration se coupait, une aigre odeur de nausée montait les murs. Et mes poumons s'enflammaient quand le sang gicle. Je relâcha l'air engouffré. Je cessa de cavaler dans les décombres profonds de Midgar. Quand le limpide silence me laissa mourir d'effroi. Je repris mon calme, mais au fond de moi quelque chose se glaça encore une fois. Je ne peux pas sentir cette putin de nouvelle existance sans valeur et pareille que celle sur Terre! Je tombe amoureuse, on m'accuse sans preuve. Non, je n'en peux plus! J'en ai marre! Marre de tout, je suis là, à écrire ses mots en vraque qui ne servent à rien! Ils n'arrivent pas à apaiser ma peine. Personne ne saura ma douleur et ma tristesse. Même pas lui! Bordel, il faut que je cesse de penser à lui! C'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter dans ma tête.

Fatalité du destin, le lendemain, je le voyais dans la chope de Gen. Il était en compagnie d'un homme, ses cheveux brun étaient long, un bandeau rouge masquait son front. Il avait les yeux étrangement carmin. Il portait un long manteau rouge dont son col cachait sa bouche, et d'un femme, elle aussi brune. Les yeux marron, son visage était doux. Il me rappelait celui de maman. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir, et d'un pantalon coupé avant les genoux. Derrière, elle avait une sorte de cape noir, lui arrivant aux chevilles. J'y croyais pas, elle avait des convers en godasse!

Ils étaient décontractés, mon amoureux accosta le vieux renard. D'aprés la manière qu'ils se parlaient, ils se connaissent. J'étais dans l'arrière boutique. Ayant reconnue la voix du blond, discrètement je scruta la scène, un peu génée par le rideau de perle.

«Alors que deviens-tu, Cloud?» demanda le renard.

«Je suis livreur. J'ai ma propre entreprise. Mais je en suis pour une raison autre que papoter du passé. J'ai ramené un enfant du secteur 5. Il est mal en point et présente cette maladie mystère. Aurais-tu un remède pour calmer la douleur?»

Il expliqua la situation avec un petit peu de rancoeur. Je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir, puisque Gen lui posa la question.

«Tu as l'air en colère. Que se passe-t-il?»

«Rien! C'est juste que j'ai rencontré une fille, hier...»

«Toutes mes félicitations Cloud!» coupa le vieux renard avec un sourire en coin.

«Pas dans le sens que tu crois!» dit-il exaspéré. «Elle avait posé le gamin sur ma moto, j'ai cru qu'elle l'avait battu le garçon. Mais sa réaction donnée le contraire. Et puis, elle dégageait une aura différente à la notre. Une aura mystique.»

A ses phrases, il semblait rêveur. Moi, je pensais, que première nouvelle j'avais une aura, et deuxième nouvelles, il s'appellait Cloud. Mes yeux fixant le vide revinrent à la réalité, quand j'entendis Gen prononcer mon prénom.

«Kyara, apporte une potion de guérison, s'il te plait!»

Panique à bord. Que devais-je faire, pour que Cloud ne me reconnaisse pas? Sous la précipitation, et le manque d'accessoire pour modifier mon apparence, je mis en bataille mes cheveux noir, dont quelles méches venaient sur mes yeux. J'enroula une écharppe autour de mon cou, qui dissimulé ma bouche. Je me précipita vers les rayons de potions, et en pris une. Au passage d'un bureau, je vis un chapeau que j'empressa de mettre. Presque au seuil de la porte, je calma ma respiration saccadé, et emboita vite le pas pour passer la porte et arriver derrière le comptoir. Je déposa la bouteille. Mon coeur palpitait à cent à l'heure. Le vampire me dévisagea du haut en bas, tandis que Cloud et la femme me jetèrent brièvement une attention. Gen riait de mon accoutrement, il me fit prendre sa place, car un client entra dans la boutique. Timidement, je lui fit part du cout de son achat. Il sortit son argent de ses poches en les mettant sur la planche de bois. Je compta les pièces, je constata qu'il manquait deux gils. J'hésitais à faire cette remarqua, puis finalement je lui fis la remarque.

«Ah! Tifa, tu peux me passer deux gils?»

«Continu comme ça, et tu vas t'endéter.» sourit-elle en posant les deux gils restant sur le comptoir.

Je soupira de soulagement lorsque je les voyais s'apprêtant à partir, le dénommé Vincent me scanna du regard jusqu'au bout. J'hota le chapeau et l'écharppe, et me recoiffa. Mon coeur criait victoire, trop tôt, malheureusement. Ils étaient revenus dans la boutique, chacun m'observant lourdement. Arrêt cardiaque, les battements avaient repris dix minutes après d'échangement de regard. Le vieux renard ne comprenait pas la situation. A l'approche de Cloud de moi, Gen s'interposa. Moi, j'étais trop lâche pour me défendre. Le vieil homme le fit pour moi.

«Que lui veux-tu, Cloud? Ce n'est pas ton genre de sauter sur les gens ainsi!»

«J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire.» agressa-t-il.

«Kyara, que cela signifit-il?» ne comprit pas Gen.

Je baissa ma tête pour réfléchir à une quelconque réponse justifiable, mais rien ne me venait.

«Kyara?»

Je sentais l'inquiètude dans sa voix. Je devais le décevoir, comme j'ai déçu mon père. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication pour son départ à mon si jeune âge. Je releva mon visage. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je pleurais à ce moment. Cloud et ses amis furent surpris, le vieux renard essaya de venir me consoler. Je rejeta ce sentiment d'humanité. C'était de la pitié, et rien d'autre, pensais-je. Je le poussa violement, Gen faillit de se faire mal, mais Vincent le rattrappa avant. A ses actions soudaine, je me mis à fuir, sachant que le vieux renard allait m'abandonner à son tour. Je passa par l'arrière boutique, courant entre les rayonsde stokage de la marchandise. Je me rapprochais de la porte de sortie, je l'ouvris rapidement. Je me retourna pour vérifier si j'étais poursuivie. C'était le cas, Cloud et Vincent me pourchasser comme un vulgaire gibier. Je claqua la porte qui se ferma seule. Je cavalais sur une route sans futur, sans passé, ni présent. Le paysage était tristounnet, le soleil rayonnait au dessus des nuages. De fines goutellettes de pluies m'accompagna dans mes pleurs. Je ralentit ma marche, je vis avec stupeur que je me trouvais à cette église. Comment avais-je regagner l'endroit? J'étais en face de la grande porte que doucement j'entrouvris. Je pénétra dedans, c'était magnifique et d'une beauté incomparable. J'aime ce genre de décors, des colonnes de pierres décorées par un artisant, des bancs de bois alignés des côtés droit et gauche, certains étaient cassé, une allée au milieu menait à un tapis de fleurs blanche et jaune plaçait avant l'autel. J'alla vers cette petite récolte de fleurs, plus j'avançais, plus une silhouette fantomatique se forma sur les fleurs. Etait-ce un fantôme? Je ne sais toujours pas, j'arrivais à voir à travers son corps. C'était une jeune femme, coiffé d'une tresse attaché d'un ruban rose, des mèches volontairement mise ainsi, dépasser à l'avant. Quelques unes tombaient sur ses yeux vert. Elle était habillée d'un robe rose, d'un petit blouson robe sombre.Ses bottines étaient marron. Son cou était décoré par un long fil faisant un collier. Ses poignet étaient ornés de bracelets divers. Elle se leva de profil, et tourna sa tête vers moi. Curieuse, je vins à sa rencontre. Elle me souriait, elle me fit signe de tendre mes mains. J'hésita un instant. Aprés réflexion, j'obéissis, elle souriait toujours. Elle souleva son bras, le poing fermé. Elle me donna un objet et resséra mes doigts. Elle souriait encore, seule son expression avait changé. Elle était triste. D'un coup, elle colla son index sur ses lèvres en signe de chut. Que voulait-elle dire? Son image disparut, gommer par de petites étoiles vert fluo.

M'apprêtant à découvrir l'objet, la porte grinça. Dans un sursaut, je mis l'objet dans une poche de mon pantalon, tournant ma vision en provenance du bruit. Une femme brune s'approcha de moi. C'était Tifa! Etonnée, j'avais l'impression que mes yeux sortaient de leur orbite. Je n'avais aucune issue, mais celle-ci s'empressa de parler.

«Attends! N'essaie pas de fuir! Gen m'a développer votre rencontre. Il t'a trouvé près de Junon, le poignet ensanglanté! Il m'a avoué, qu'il s'inquiètait pour ta vie. Il m'a dit aussi que se serait mieux pour toi de vivre dans une maison.»

«Je vis avec lui dans une maison!» lui ai-je craché.

«Gen est un voyageur. Il s'arrête dans une ville peu de jours et repart à l'aventure. Il n'a pas de domicile fixe. Il m'a demandé de t'héberger, et prendre soin de toi»

Je ne voulais pas croire à ses paroles. De toute façon j'en étais sûre, il m'abandonnait à mon sort. Les larmes coulèrent.

«Je le savais! Je le savais qu'il me laisserais! Tout le monde s'éloigne de moi un jour ou l'autre. Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien. Une lâche, une pauvre fille qui en a marre, qui veut creuver au plus vite. J'en ai marre de tout, marre, vraiment marre de vivre!» J'hurlais ma douleur. Tifa resta douce et elle-même.

«Il est rare qu'une jeune fille de ton âge dise cela! Qu'as-tu bien pu vivre pour crier à ce point ta rage? Je ne vais pas te juger, ni te sermoner. Je trouve ça inutile! Et puis, j'ai une chambre de libre au bar. Veux-tu habiter avec moi? Il y a une petite fille et le petit garçon, ils sont plus jeune que toi, mais je crois que vous aller bien vous entendre. Alors, ça te dis?»

Elle était si gentille, si douce, si prévenante. Comme Gen. J'éclata en sanglot. Je parvins à m'exprimer.

«Comment tu m'as retrouver?»

«Cloud a parlé d'une fille, tout à l'heure! Au bar, il précisait qu'il l'avait rencontré ici! J'en ai déduis que tu allais revenir ici!»

J'essuya l'eau salée, ce qu'elle disait me réconforter quelque part. Je répondis à sa question.

«Je vais y réfléchir!»

«Comment?» ne comprit-elle pas.

«Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition» finis-je par lâcher.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous sommes rentrées à la boutique, sous des rayons de lumières perçant l'épaisse couche de nuée. Il y avait Cloud, Vincent, ainsi que Gen. Le vampire se posta en face de moi. J'avais très peur du comportement qu'il allait avoir. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et fit que je ne devais pas recommencer à bousculer le vieux renard. J'aquiesça, Vincent me fit un sourire. Cloud bougonnait dans son coin, il était trop mignon. Gen m'enlaça sans que je m'y attende. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Ca s'est terminer comme ça. Tifa me rappelant sa demande.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Gen a donné son avis, disant que cela était mieux pour moi. Il n'en doute pas. S'il ne doute pas alors je doute pas non plus! Je vais lui accorder ma confiance, peut-être que je changerais. Peut-être que le goût de la vie sera à la couleur de ses fleurs du santuaire.

PS: Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'est l'objet. Je veux profiter de la présence du vieux renard avant son départ.

By Kyara.

* * *

Après avoir refait le chap voici la nouvelle version. Je n'ai pas modifié grand chose! Merci pour les reviews! Ca fait super plaisir! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite du chap,mais le moment que je trouve ben réussi et celui de l'église quand elle rencontre vous savez qui!n.n Voilà, je souhaite que la présentation reste toujours comme un journal intime. Merci à vous.


	4. Les murmures du chant

Chapitre 4

**Les murmures du chant.**

Voici une semaine que j'ai emménagé au 7th Heaven. J'ai fait la rencontre de Marlène. Une petite fille qui doit avoir environ dix ou onze ans. Elle est chatain, ainsi que ses yeux. Elle coiffe sa chevelure en une tresse, attaché par un ruban rose. Etrangement, cela me rappelle cette femme fantôme de l'église! Elle est habillée d'une mignonne petite robe à col roulé de stoppant mi-cuisse, de couleur grise. Elle est très gentille. J'ai constaté qu'elle était très adulte et lucide pour son âge. Ensuite, il y a Denzel. Ce fameux petit garçon que j'ai mis sur la moto de Cloud, il n'a pas changé, toujours les cheveux en bataille chatain, et les yeux vert. Il a lui aussi le même âge et il est adorable. Il porte maintenant comme vêtement, une chemise, par dessus un pull léger gris, et un pantalon marron. Il est atteint par cette maladie au nom inconnu. Il est incroyablement courageux et déterminé. Il lutte pour sa survie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces gens se rattache à la vie. Ils sont forts et se battent. Tout le contraire de moi. Mais que fais-je ici? Encore un endroit où je n'ai pas ma place!

Depuis que je suis en présence de leur compagnie, il ne s'est rien déroulé d'anormal. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier l'objet offert par la femme fantôme. Il est bizarre. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose. Certes c'est très répendu, un collier à fleur de lotus formant neuf petits rond, cinq alignés et quatre autres divisé en deux groupe de deux collé au rond du milieu. Dans ses ronds il y a d'inscrit d'étrange mots: Kynth, Elthrai, Thalu, Khadath, Daro, Saro, Khaldh, Oriour et Har. Je me demande ce que cela peut signifier. Sa couleur se démarque aussi. Elle est turquoise lègèrement lumineuse. C'est courant ici, mais à chaque fois que le fixe, un frisson me parcourt le long du corps.

Mes nuits sont agitées. Des rêves enchantés me hante. Ils sont terrifiant, sanglant et triste. Je n'y porte que peu d'attention, car sur Terre, c'était la même chose. Il paraît que je gigote dans tout les sens, perturbant le sommeil d'autrui. Cloud se montre méfiant. J'aimerais me rapprocher de lui. Malheureusement, il me fuit. Je n'ai pas la peste! Je voudrais tant disparaître, m'effacer en estompant les souvenirs de mon existance de chacune des personnes m'ayant connue. Surtout Cloud. Il m'apporte haine et douleur. Est ce que je lui rend un partiel de sentiment? Non, je ne crois pas. D'aprés les paroles sortant de sa bouche, je suis un être à part dont il ne faut donné sa confiance. Je les comprends ses mots. On me les a tant répété, un incalculabe nombre de fois. Je suis un monstre à l'oeil bleu saphir et l'autre vert clair. Je déteste mes yeux vairons, ces yeux qui me mettent à l'écart. Tifa trouve que mon regard enjolive mon charme. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient une fille comme moi.

En ce moment même, j'écris pour me détendre. Je viens de me disputer avec Cloud. Cette habitude a prit le dessus. Il ne m'aime pas et le fait bien ressentir. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas? Je lui déplait tant que ça? Pourquoi où que j'aille, ma différence est plus forte? Qu'est ce qui me sépare d'eux? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de rapprocher le fossé de l'apparence, et rejoindre les autres? Pourquoi suis-je seule, de mon côté, observant la foule riant aux éclats, heureux de vivre? Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à sécher mes larmes griffant ma peau? Un douleur assassine me poursuit, ressassant mes souvenirs perdus, non, sois disant perdus. Pourquoi reviennent-ils maintenant? Ce n'est pas grâce à eux que Cloud me verra en une fille de 13 ans.

Chaque soir, ma douleur poignante me transperce le coeur, la nausée monte. Les pensées se bousculent me disant de fuir loin de ce bar. Je ne peux pas. Tifa serait terriblement blessée. Elle m'a adopter comme sa fille. Pourtant, je ne ressens aucun amour pour elle. J'en ai marre! Marre de toujours me poser des questions sans réponses, hair les gens qui prennent soin de moi, aimer ceux qui me déteste. Je fonctionne à l'envers, je n'ai pas de logique. Je tourne dans le sens contraire d'une aiguille. Peut-être devrais-je panser le passé? C'est impossible! C'est trop difficile. Le simple fait d'y repenser fait couler l'eau salée à flot, laissant échapper des sanglots, et ressurgir ce mal me pinçant mon âme.

La plume de mon stylot dictant la moindre de mes pensées, me fait souffrir. En ce moment, la peine s'évade de mes globes occulaire. Un cri résonne dans le gouffre noir de la coquille humaine de mon vivant. Je ne veux plus pleurer. J'ai oublié comment on sourit. Je me bats lamenteusement contre mes ténébres qui gagne, me grignotant l'humanité pour parsemer le désespoir, le sang et la haine. Mais quel raison, quel raison m'oblige à faire bataille? Je n'ai rien. Rien qui me rattache quelque soit le monde où j'irais. Tifa essaye de me «ramener» comme elle m'a expliqué. Que veut-elle ramener? Je suis bouffer par le noir. Je ne peux plus réssuciter. Alors pourquoi je reste? Encore une question sans réponse. Elles s'accumulent. Est ce pour Cloud? Non, il n'est pas assez important pour moi. Alors quel est-ce cette chose indescriptible s'emparant de moi, depuis un certain moment?

Le doute plane, je commence à me demander qui suis-je? J'ai beau me redire encore et encore que je suis Kyara Hasp, je n'en suis pas convaincu. Ma personnalité se gomme, est-ce due à ses faibles voix faussement douce et rassurante? Le soir, elle me berce de sois disant espoir de vengeance. Je lui ai avouer que la vengeance n'était pas en moi, seule la haine et la mort sont présent. Elle a rajouté dans un murmure que bientôt, très bientôt, ma véritable apparence ferait rage, qu'elle serait derrière moi, me soutenant dans tous mes actes. Je ne sais pas, mais... elle me rappelle ma mère. Ma véritable apparence? De quoi veut-elle me faire part? Je ne saisis pas tout. Ses chuchotements me suive, m'aidant à hair le monde. Ca marche, la vérité sort de son esprit. Elle raisonne dans ma conception de la vie. Elle me concevoit. Je lui parle beaucoup, je la nomme «mère», tel était son souhait. Aprés tout, je la vois ainsi. Elle est transparente à mes yeux, toutefois j'estime qu'elle a le droit de ma confiance. Elle me rassure, me console, Elle me dévoile qu'Avalanche, un groupe écologiste, dont Cloud est le chef, ne sont pas des amis. Ca se tord dans ma poitrine, mais elle a davantage de sagesse à ce sujet que moi. En revanche, jamais, non jamais, je pourrais leur faire de souffrance. J'hésite, dois-je continuer à entendre ses sons ou la rejeter?

Que dois-je donc faire? Tant de gens viennent à ma rencontre, voulant me lever vers des jours meilleurs. Je sombre dans un flottement incertain de mes paroles. Qui doit nécessité mon aplomb? Avalanche ou cette voix mystère? Je n'en ai plus aucune idée. Qui dois-je croire?

By Kyara.

* * *

_Voilà, je sais, il est bien court! Mais c'est pour mettre ces murmures en actions. Les prochains seront un peu plus long. Je suis pas encore habituée à faire de longue description, et que les dialogues ne sont pas beaucoup présent. Désolée, du retard, j'ai pris congé pendant quelques jours qui ont ravivés la flamme de l'écrit. Ce qui fait que je revient avec des idées. n.n_

_J'espère cela vous a plut, laissez-moi vos impressions. Merci à vous d'avoir lu._

Lunastrelle: Aïe, aïe, aïe! Désolée pour la modification, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite du chap, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire rencontrer notre trios avec Kyara. J'ai donc fais retouche! C'est pas à mon habitude, mais j'avais pas le choix! Encore désolée...

nmfrter: Hum...Il va se passer avec cette aura...tout plein de mystère! Enfin, je pense! J'ai pas encore établit la suite. Je fais l'histoire au fur et à mesure. Et pi, j'allais pas le dire, sinon plus de mystère! xD

Melior: J'espère que tu as aimé la lecture. J'ai l'impression de soulever beaucoup de mystère. Entre son aura. Le pendentif. Son amour pour Cloud. Et sa véritable apparence. Ne t'inquiète pas pour son amour pour Cloud...n.n J'en dis pas plus sinon je vais tout dévoiler moi! j'ai la langue bien pendu ce soir! -rire-

Ravenhill: Oh! Il y avait longtemps! n.n Faut pas déprimer! Surtout pas! Comme tu dis, Tifa ne va pas faire une fille de 13 ans une rivale. Elle descendrait bien bas. Bref, je vais pas en dire plus. J'arrête pas de parler ces temps-ci! Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça ta plut aussi! n.n


	5. Dream On

Chapitre 5

**Dream On**

Je fais une petite place pour mes rêves. Ils deviennent marquant et dépourvu de cohérence. Tifa s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. Elle s'énerve sur Cloud qui me fait des remarques cruelles. Elle l'interdit se s'approcher de moi, si ce n'es que pour être gentil. Vu que ce n'est pas son caractère, je ne le vois plus. Il y a toujours ces voix de «mère». Aerith m'a dit de m'en méfier. Aerith, c'est la femme fantôme de l'église. Je l'ai rencontré dans mes songes. Avant de raconter, je vais débuter par le commencement. Voici mon premier rêve.

Il fait nuit, le ciel est bleu foncé, les étoiles s'intillent de leur plus belle lumière. Le croissant de lune est haut dans l'océan infini. J'examine les lieux. Je me trouve dans une fôret. Les arbres dégage une lueur argenté. Je me tourne, je vois un lac, l'eau clapote contre la rive. Elle chante une mélodie assemblée au vent qui fait frisonner les branches et feuillages. Au mileu de l'eau est placé un énorme coquillage. Cet endroit renferme une aura de tranquillité. Je me sens bien. Quand je vois un homme plongé dans ce liquide transparent, il est de dos. Dans ses bras, il y a une femme inerte. Elle est morte. Ces personnes ressemble à Cloud et Aerith. Il enfonce son corps dans l'abysse du lac. Il se retroune pour sortir. Je vois les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il a perdu un être cher. Mon attention est soudain intriguée par un ombre dansante dans la fôret. Cloud ne l'a pas vu. L'ombrage avance. C'est un homme, de grande taille. Ses cheveux argenté ne sont pas le reflet de l'astre de la nuit. Ils sont long, très long. Ses yeux sont curieux, due à leur couleur vert clair ou peut-être turqoise. Je n'arrive pas à bien déterminer. Son accoutrement lui donne un charisme à faire tomber toutes les femmes. Il porte une sorte de long manteau noir en cuir, des protections au niveau des épaules, un col remonté seulement sur le côté et derrière. Devant, son cou et sa poitrine sont dégagé. Deux espèces de ceintures se croisent sur son torse. Des gants masquent la peau de ses mains, ainsi que ses bottes. A sa taille, une épée bouge. J'aperçois dans sa poigne, qu'il tient une tête par les cheveux. Ils sont aussi argenté, rapproché du blanc. Son épiderme transmet une impression bleutée. Un casque est disposé sur sa tête. Elle me fait froid dans le dos. Cet homme fixe l'arrière du blond. C'est une expression mauvaise, de haine. Il le hait. Tout à coup les cieux se mettent à dégouliner, l'homme chantonne une chanson, marchant en ma direction. Il dégaine son arme et me la plante dans le ventre. Un douleur abominable parcourt mon organisme.

Le rideau se ferme. Le noir m'englobe. J'ai le pressentiment d'être aspiré. Je dicerne un son chantant. Je ne l'entend pas perfectement au départ de cette sensation, mais lorsque je vois une lumière, elle est distincte et chante bruyamment.

_Continue de rêver_

_Rêve pour toi un rêve accompli._

_Continue de rêver_

_Et rêve jusqu'à ce que ton rêve se réalise._

Que cela signifit-il? Mon rêve? Je n'ai pas de rêve. Ils ont été détruis.

Mon songe continue, suivie d'une impression de chute, c'est le deuxième rêves. Je tombe. Je suis étalée sur une terre blanche. Il fait froid. Cet air glacé me pétrifie. Normal, je suis allongée sur une couche épaisse de neige, dans des montagnes. Je me relève doucement, je suis aux aguets. J'ai peur. Je tremble, espèrant de me réchauffer. Pourquoi ai-je tremblé? C'était comme si j'étais à cette endroit. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une représentation de mon imagination. Je traine les pieds, engourdie j'ai du mal à progresser ma marche. Dans la tempête, une silhouette se forme. Elle est petite, sombre. On dirait un animal. C'en est un. Plus précisement, c'est un loup à la fourrure rousse, sur sa tête, ses poils sont disciplinés en crète. Il n'a qu'un oeil valide. L'autre est clos et une cicatrice le longe. A ses pattes, sont ornés des bracelets. Sa bout de queue est bizarre, elle se fini en une petite flamme. Sur lui, j'ai contemplé une sorte de tatouage incrit XIII. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? Lentement, mais surement il se dirigea vers moi. Paniquée, je m'éffondra sur le sol. En voyant ma frayeur, il s'assit à une mince distance. Il avait un sourire tendre et sage.

«Tu es Kyara?» me demanda-t-il.

Le chaos me figea. Un loup, un loup me parlait. Affolée, j'essaya de reculer le plus loin possible. Voyant ma réaction, il tenta de me rassurer.

«N'ai pas peur. Je fais souvent cet effet. Je viens en ami. Cloud m'a parlé de toi, je suis un membre du groupe Avalanche. Il m'a demandé de te rencontrer dans ton sommeil. Il avait peur de la façon dont tu réagirai dans la réalité.» avoua-t-il.

Aucun son n'émettais de ma bouche. J'avais trop peur. Mais à ses paroles que Cloud lui a conféré, je pensa qu'il était prévenant, pas si méchant qu'il paraît au bar.

«Il a rajouté que tu risquerai de me tuer ou de faire une crise cardiaque, et qu'il ne voulait pas porter de responsabilité sur ton cas»

D'accord, à ce moment, toutes mes pensées attendri par Cloud se transformèrent en pulsion meurtrière.

«Je suis impoli. Je me présente, je suis Nanaki, on me surnomme Rouge XIII. Je me trouve en cet instant au Cosmo Canyon. Ma ville natale.»

«Où sommes-nous ici? C'est ta ville?» arrivais-je enfin à dire.

«Non, ma ville est plus aride, désertique. Ici, nous sommes dans l'objet de ton reflet.»

«L'objet de mon reflet?»

Ses propos étaient si mature, que je n'en comprenais que la moitié. Il ne semblais pas véxé, il lacha un sourire, expliquant son point de vue.

«L'objet de ton reflet est ton coeur. A observer notre endroit, de la neige, des montagnes, une tempête, des nuages noirs, une grotte. J'affirme que tu es fermée, la glace à ronger le peu de chaleur en toi, que tous problèmes que tu rencontres sont insurmontables, tu es énervée de ne pas pouvoir te battre, alors tu t'enfonces dans les ténébres et te laisse guider par eux. Regarde à ta droite, il y a une cavité pronfonde dans la roche. Suis-moi!»

Il entama le pas, allant vers l'antre. Je n'étais guère rassurée. Seulement, la curiosité était gagante. Je le suivi dans ce creu rocheux dans l'obscurité épaisse. Je mettais un pied devant l'autre, sans savoir où ils se posaient. Heureusement que la flamèche de Nanaki éclairait un peu. Quelques minutes après être rentré à l'intérieur, c'était pour moi l'éternité. Que pouvait-il avoir dans cette grotte pour qu'elle soit longue? J'ai cru que notre parcours nous mènerais au noyau du monde de mon coeur. Soudain le chemin étroit, s'agrandit. On était dans une clairière, faiblement illuminé par des torches. Au milieu, il y avait un autel. Il faisait nuit, la lune était pleine, d'un coloris proche du jaune. Les arbres étaient haut, touchant presque les firmaments. Nanaki continua à avancer, il se retourna et s'adressa à moi.

«Viens! Je vais te montrer le noyau de ton coeur.»

Décidément, mon istinct est toujours en bon fonctionnement. Je me rapprocha de lui, il me mena devant la table. C'était...magnifique! Un cristal turquoise était posté au centre. Il brillait d'une frêle lumière.

«Ceci est ton âme. Elle se fragilise, pour cause les ténèbres qui envahissent ton coeur. Kyara, ne te laisse pas prendre par le côté noir. Il est dangereux et te cloitre de tous sentiments. Nous en avons besoins pour vivre.» expliqua Rouge XIII.

«Non, je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments pour exister. Ils m'ont conduis à ma perte. Je déteste ce monde, je vous hais! «Mère» a raison, vous n'étes pas des gens de confiance»

«Kyara, tu dois suivre ton chemin, toi et toi seule, et personne d'autre. Cette «mère» que tu nommes est comme nous. Elle n'a pas la droit de dicter le destin que tu dois parcourir. Récupère la lumière. C'est ce que je souhaite pour toi. Tu es attachante et symphatique. Pour le peu de temps que je passe en ta présence, je t'apprécis beaucoup.»

Je voulus répondre à cette prévenance, mais un vent froid cassa l'ambiance. Un déchirement m'absorba. Nanaki me lança dans un souffle de me battre, qu'il serait là pour me protèger. Le noir revint, la souffrance reprit. A nouveau, j'entendis ses mots.

_Continue de rêver_

_Rêve pour toi un rêve accompli._

_Continue de rêver_

_Et rêve jusqu'à ce que ton rêve se réalise._

La succession de ses sons musicaux étaient si prenant. Pourquoi les entendais-je? Que veulent-ils me dévoiler? Pourquoi se répétaient-ils à chaque fois que le noir me prenais?

Soudain, sans prévenir, je tomba dans l'espace sombre, encore une fois. Pas de lumière, rien pour avertir la suite de mon rêve. Je percuta du carrelage. Etalée à terre, j'essaya de me relever. Avec dificulté je me mis sur mes deux jambes. J'étais terrorisée. C'était quoi ces rêves se suivant l'un derrière l'autre? Où avais-je attérie cette fois-ci? La réponse ne tarda pas. Un homme ideux, portant des lunettes rondes, ayant des cheveux long et brun attachés en arrière en une queue de cheval, et deux méches libre avant ses oreilles, habillé d'une longue blouse blanche de médecin, passa à côté de moi. Apparement j'étais invisible à ses yeux. Avide se voir et savoir, je le fila. Pendant ma filature, je déambulais dans des couloirs peu rassurant. Continuant mon chemin, des portes étaient ouverte, permettant d'examiner les horreurs commises dans ses salles. C'était horrible, les humains étaient utilisé comme cobaye. Certains étaient plongé dans un liquide vert fluo, n'ayant que la peau sur les os, d'autres avaient l'apparence de monstre, quelques uns subissaient des expériences douteuse et douloureuse,des personnes étaient inssinérés. Oh, mon Dieu! C'était atroce, j'avais envie de vomir. Ce scientifique que j'accompagnais silencieusement, restait impassible à ces actes. D'un coup il tourna à un angle, ouvrant une porte de fer. J'entra dans la pièce. Elle était grande, elle faisait office de chambre et de laboratoire en même temps. Des instruments chirugicals étaient disposé sur une petite tablette protègé par un tissu bleu. Un lit d'opération était planté au centre. Il y avait pleins de porte perfusion, contenant cette substance m'étant étrangère. Dans le coin du mur, je repéra un petit garçon, la visage enfouit dans ses bras soutenus par les jambes relevé. Il se cachait de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Le scientifique tira sur le membre surpérieur du petit garçon qui ne céda pas. Le laideron insista, puis se fâcha contre le petit.

«Tu vas obéir? Tes enfantillages ne t'aideront pas! Tu iras sur cette table que tu le veuilles ou non!»

Le petit garçon fut bousculé par la force du scientifique, qu'il avait employé pour le déplacer. Je pus dévisager le petit. Il avait une chevelure grise, des yeux vert fluo. Une chemise blanche recouvrait son corps. J'étais surprise, il avait les traits communs de l'homme dans la fôret. L'homme le plaqua violemment sur lit qui fit un bruit métallique. Il l'attacha avec des sangles, évitant au petit garçon de bouger. Le scientifique prépara le liquide. Le petit tourna la tête vers moi. S'il avait pus exécuter ce geste, il aurait tendu sa main dans ma direction. Doucement, il susura des mots.

«Tu détiens le symbole ancien de notre planète. Découvre l'égnime des citations de l'âme humaine. Toi seule, en à la clé!»

Mon regard s'écarquilla. Ses phrases m'ont profondément troublé. Provoquant une contradiction intérieure. Le scientifique remarqua que le petit garçon était ailleurs. Il prit un instrument, et frappa le petit.

«A qui parles-tu? Répond! Répond, Sephiroth!» s'énerva l'homme.

Sephiroth? Je m'empressa de le revoir, malheureusement, le décors s'effaça dans les pleures de Sephiroth. Une affliction vive m'a grippa, un cri sourd et muet se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Ces tènèbres, ces rêves...

J'étais une nouvelle fois dans ce noir. Je masqua ma mine triste dans mes paumes. Ce poignard invisible s'enfoncait, remuant pour me détruire. Un raz de marré ravagea mes pomettes. Je plia mes genoux faisant face au néant. Mes yeux s'alourdirent due au sommeil.

XXXXXXXXX

Je remua. Mes paupières clignotèrent. Doucettement, j'ouvris mes yeux. J'aperçus de nombreux faisceaux de lumière. Comme des serpents lumineux, la lumière s'agitait avec élégance. Elle se transforma en particules imitant des étoiles. Elles étaient verte fluo, s'alignant toutes d'une manière différente. N'y croyant pas, je ferma les yeux, fonçant les sourcils. Tout était modifié. Le paysage était celui de l'église. J'étais couchée à terre, dans les fleurs, sur le dos. Je scruta le plafond fait de bois, tenant grâce à des poutres. Un énorme trou gaché cette beauté. Admirant les cieux, une voix fredonnant me fit revenir à la «réalité», sans pour autant de lever. J'écouta la mélodie.

«_Nagaku tsukuzu kono michi no mukou ni  
Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru _

_Kaze no naka no tabibito no you ni  
Kita no sora o mezashite ikeba_

_Kiekaketa atsui omoi  
Mou ichido mune no naka de  
Kagayaki yureru  
Futari no sekai o tsutsumu_...»

Les larmes coulèrent. Je pensa que un rien me faisais pleurer ces temps-ci. Un sanglot éclata. La chanson se stoppa. Des pas lèger s'amena vers moi. Une personne attentionnée me souleva et m'enlaça. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheuveux court. Je sentis une autre mains se posait sur mon dos. Frottant, mon dos pour me consoler. Une chaleur comparable à celle du vieux renard envahissa mon âme. Elles étaient douce, chaleureuse, respirant la force et le courage.

«Kyara, calme-toi! Calme-toi!» parla la voix d'un homme tendrement.

«Kyara, regarde-moi! S'il te plait!» fit une voix de femme.

J'obéis. Je dégnas à regarder Aerith. Enfin, à ce moment je ne le savais pas.

«Tu te souviens de moi?»

Je hocha la tête positivement, à cette nouvelle, elle fut ravie.

«Comment te sens-tu? Tout se passe bien au bar? Tifa doit-être adorable, non? Marlène doit bien s'occuper de toi? Et Cloud? Il ne t'embête pas trop? Il est gentil avec toi? As-tu fais connaissance du groupe Avalanche?» questionna-t-elle.

«Je me sens pas bien. Je répugne ce monde! Au bar ça se passe très bien, Tifa est prévenante. Elle prend soin de moi comme sa soeur, ainsi que Marlène. Toutes mes deux veulent que j'aille mieux. Elles voient mon mal être. Cloud est odieux avec moi! Il se méfit de moi, comme si j'étais un monstre, il me crache des déclarations qui me tord, pourtant...pourtant j'arrive à lui pardonner! Je le déteste, et pourtant...pourtant...je l'aime. Pourquoi?»

Je fondais en larmes. Quelque chose se déchira. L'eau ruisselait, dégoulinant de partout. Des hurlements étouffés, mes lèvres serrées, ma gorge oppréssée. Je retenais cette explosion. Je m'empêchais d'éclater, évitant par la même occasion de briser les limites. Amour, amour est un verbe. Amour est un mot qui agit. Une parole que l'on peut maudir, par exemple, moi. Perdue sans ses réflexions lourdes, mon chagrin devint intense, inarrêtable.

«Je vais lui dire deux mots moi, à Cloud!» éleva-t-il le ton.

Je me retourna. C'était un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux de jais, hérrissé à l'arrière et quelques méches tombant sur ses yeux d'un bleu clair. Il portait des habits au tissu fin noir, son haut s'acheva en col roulé. Il avait des protections aux épaules. Des gants étaient enfilés jusqu'au poignet. Il était chaussé de bottes. Dans son dos, se tenait une épée idem que celle de Cloud.

«Non, Zack! Tu ne feras qu'embarrasser Kyara!» intervint-t-elle.

Celui-ci bouda. Il s'assit près des banc, les jambes et bras croisés. Il ne résista pas plus.

«Ne fais pas cette tête! Tu sais quel en est l'objectif!» essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

L'objectif? Qu'est ce qu'est cette histoire? Qu'est ce qu'il se trame derrière mon dos? Tout un tas de questions affluaient. Aerith me compressa contre elle.

«Ne te pose pas d'interrogation! Je ne me suis pas annoncée. Je me nomme Aerith Gainsborough, autrefois j'étais marchande de fleurs. J'ai fais équipe avec Avalanche. Malheureusement, un incident s'est produit provoquant ma mort. Cloud se prend responsable, je voudrais tant que sa plaie se guérisse! Car il n'est en aucun cas coupable. Tout comme toi, Kyara! Tu n'es pas la fautif, ce n'est pas à toi de souffrir. Tu n'as que treize ans, ta vie n'est pas tracée, tu es seule maître de ton destin.» dit-t-elle avec tant d'affection.

Je me retira de son étreinte. Je me positionna en tailleur, m'amusant avec l'herbe, en l'arrachant. Aerith me contemplait avec un sourire. Elle était si affectueuse, sensible, délicate. Je parla dans le vide, ne m'adressant qu'à moi-même.

«J'aimerais avoir une vie palpitante. Une grande destinée, je vaincrais tous mes démons, rien ne me ferais face!»

«Seulement, tu n'es pas une héroïne à l'avenir grandiose. La vie prend le sens qu'on lui attribu. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients amenant à ce qui fera notre futur. Il faut savoir accepter. Mais tu ne peux pas encore saisir le sens, il faut le vivre!» expliqua Aerith, tel un sage.

Effectivement, c'était pareil quand j'ai rencontré Nanaki. Ils ont une expérience comparé à ce que je suis. Elle baissa la tête, la peine se montrait. Je détourna ma vision, réfléchissant intérieurement à la situation. Des bribes de ce lourd fardeau me revint. Une grimace de torture s'afficha.

«Je n'aurais jamais du naître! J'ai tant souhaité ceci. Et chaque jours venant, je me disais que tout ira mieux. C'était en vain! Je demandais donc ma mort. Que l'ange noir du sommeil éternel fauche mon souffle. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi! Peut-être était-ce le message que tu m'as passé qu'il espérait que je comprenne. Je l'ai déchiffré trop tard, abandonnant ma mère.» pleurais-je.

«Tu as toujours la capacité de changer. C'est pour cela qui tu es ici. J'ai une communication a te transmettre. Une quête qui te permettra de te trouver. Elle dura le Temps qu'il te faudra pour découvrir le sens.»

Une quête? Découvrir le sens? De plus en plus de mystère! Pensais-je en cet instant. Par tilt je m'exprima.

«Le pendentif que tu m'a donné l'autre jour. Serait-il une clé de ma quête?»

«Oui, il en fait partir. Il est ton passé, ton présent et ton futur.» Elle se tourna vers Zack. «C'est à toi!»

Il me rejoingnit, s'installant à côté de la marchande de fleur. Il reprit la même position.

«Lors de ton parcours tu auras contact avec des messagers qui te communiqueront une phrase. Tu devras la décripter. Ils apparaissent dans un lieux précis, il te faut visiter Gaia, certaines aventures te tomberont dessus, tu feras des rencontres, ainsi de suite.»

Le Temps qu'il me faudra! Je désire de ne pas me promener dans le monde jusqu'à mes 100 ans. Si leur existance va à cette limite.

«Je suis un de ces messagers! Voici mon information. "Trois est le mystère qui provient de l'Un. Ecoute, et la lumière descendra sur toi".» prononça Zack.

Leur image, l'environnement oscillèrent. Je n'avais pas assimillé ses mots. Aerith chuchotta vite fait des palabres.

«Cherche la vérité. Interrompe le dialogue avec la voix. Elle est mauvaise. Je me méfie beaucoup d'elle. Fait attention à toi! Le délai de tes songes est extirpé. Désolée que tu ai vu des moments durs, la chanson que tu entendais dans le noir c'était moi, afin de te d'avoir cette entrevueje continuais à te faire rêver. Désolée!»

Subitement, des images défilèrent d'une rapidité monstre. Un peuple dans une cité ancienne. Un homme vêtu de blanc, au cheveux bond vénitien. Un ville s'embrasant dans les flammes. Trois hommes à la chevelure argenté, habillé de cuir sur des motos. Un homme portant des habits rouges ayant une aile ébène. Aerith se faisant tuer. Un autre homme avec une aile blanche. Un météor proche de percuter Gaia. Cloud et Zack fuiyant. Vincent à l'apparence effrayante. Sephiroth devant une statue de fer. Une scientifique souffrante. Une guerre. La femme à la peau bleu me tendant ses bras.

En un sursaut je me réveilla. La sueur ruisellait. Tifa était accoudée au lit. Quand elle me vit les yeux ouvert, elle sauta pour me prendre dans une étreinte. Elle avait eu une peur incroyable. Il était plus de midi et je ne m'éveillais pas. Cloud était adossée au seuil de la chambre. Il débita que j'avais interré à ne plus recommençais. J'aquiesça, il s'en alla faire ses livraisons. Il avait attendu que je me tire de mes songes. Tifa avait préapré un bon repas, que Marlène et Denzel dégustèrent dans ma chambre. Leur compagnie était agréable. Je ne sais par quel miracle, je me rappelais de la phrase: "Trois est le mystère qui provient de l'Un. Ecoute, et la lumière descendra sur toi". Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je fasse cette quête. Je le ferais! Et j'y arriverais!

PS: J'ai fais part de mes rêves à Denzel et Marlène, qui ont exposés leur volontariat pour déchiffer la phrase. Ils sont au courant de tout, ils sont mes confidents.

By Kyara.

* * *

Pour ce chapitre je vous conseille d'écouter Dream On (d'où le titre) d'Aérosmith. Eviter de faire comme moi, l'écouter en boucle! n.n;. Ensuite il y a le thème d'Aérith, Pure Heart de Rkki. Voili, voilou!

J'espère que cela vous a plut! J'ai trouver le thème, enfin! n.n L'histoire démarre vraiment. Merci pour les reviews, grâce à vous, j'ai le courage de continuer!


	6. Rencontre, découverte, amis

Chapitre 6:

**Rencontre, découverte,**

**Amis.**

Les jours se font de plus en plus long et ennuyeux. Si je compte bien, voici trois jours que j'ai trouver l'explication de Zack. J'en ai marre de ces mystères. Je veux simplement avoir la paix. Que je n'aurais jamais!

Je ne suis toujours pas sorti du bar, dans quatre jours cela fera deux semaines que Cloud m'a formellement interdit de pointer mon nez dehors, et quatre semaines de vie dans ce monde. Le Temps s'écoule vite. Pratiquement un mois que cherche la raison de ma venue. Tifa sent vraiment mes sentiments. Pour l'occasion de mon rétablissement. Oui, soit disant que mon coma de 17h est due à ma plaie de mon suicide. Pour ma part, ça me fait plutôt une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quel charlatant ce médecin! Bref, Tifa a organisé une fête pour moi, et ainsi me présenter Avalanche, le groupe écologiste qui a renversé la Shinra. A vrai dire, j'avais de l'appréhension à les rencontrer. J'avais peur qu'ils portent un jugement comme Cloud qui a cette tendance. Mais il s'avère être le contraire.

Le soir de la célébration, j'aida Tifa à décorer le salon. On plaça une banderole au dessus des canapés, inscrit «Bienvenue, bon rétablissement». On mit la table, qu'on agrémenta avec des bougies, des paillettes, des serviettes pliés en lotus. Tifa était étonnée de voir que j'étais agile de mes doigts. Elle disposa assiètes, verres et couverts. Elle m'ordonna d'aller me préparer, et de surveiller Denzel et Marlène. J'obéis aussitôt, montant les escaliers. Je passa un regard discret entre la barrière, Cloud rentra dans la salle un peu palôt. Il s'allongea sur le divan, une main masquant ses yeux.

«J'ai mal!» se plaignit-il silencieusement.

Je me retourna, continuant ma montée. De quel mal souffre-t-il? Cette question me turlupinait. A l'étage, je vis Marlène sautillant dans tous les sens. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle verrait son père. Elle m'en avait tant parlé, elle m'a dit que les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. Je m'attendais à tout. Je la calma en lui proposant de lui faire une belle coiffure pour son père. Marlène en cria de joie. Elle alla s'habiller, me fit face au bout de quelques minutes, vétue d'une robe blanche se finissant à ses genoux, des manches à mi-bras, la couleur de la dentelle rouge ressortait. Son vêtement était très magnifique!

On entra dans la salle de bain, Marlène s'assit sur un tabouret. Moi, je pris un peigne, des élastiques et son ruban rose. Je lui brossa les cheveux délicatement, ensuite je lui attrapa une grosse méche. J'attacha la touffe, que je passa derrière l'élastique pour faire un petit demi chignon. Pour que cela tienne mieux, je lui mis son ruban, laissant tomber deux pans. Marlène s'admira devant son reflet, sa chevelure châtain lui arriva jusqu'au épaule, et légèrement on voyait la petite bande tissu.

«C'est beau!» s'exlama-t-elle.

La petite se précipa au rez de chaussée pour montrer sa coiffure. Moi, je vérifia que Denzel s'aprêtait. Il était devant la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, là où le Soleil entamait sa descente pour confier les cieux à la Lune. Il échappa un sanglot, je pénétra dans la chambre, me plaçant à côté de lui. Je lui demanda ce qui le faisait pleurer. Il me répondit qu'il avait mal! Sa maladie gagnait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne supportait plus la douleur, elle était horrible, le dévorant, le tuant à petit feu. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire? Il a un courage bien au-dessus du mien. Il vit malgré sa maladie, il affronte le danger, alors que moi...j'ai été lâche.

Brusquement, il sécha ses larmes, et sourit.

«Je ne vais pas m'attrister! Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de fête!»

Je n'ai pas résisté! Dans l'action, je brisa la prommesse que je m'étais faite. De ne plus verser de larmes. Denzel se retira, l'air géné, et partit rejoindre Tifa, Marlène et Cloud en bas. Je me ressaisis en me tapotant les joues. Je me dirigea vers la sale d'eau, je m'habilla d'un pantalon noir de cuir, ayant des fermetures éclaire un peu partout, pour y mettre des objets, d'un haut sombre lui aussi, il était bordeaux, des manches de dix centimètre, longue de trente. Comme chaussure ce fut des bottines en cuir. Je déméla mes cheveux brun. Je remarqua qu'il avait poussé. Avant ils m'arrivaient aux oreilles, ils ont atteint le bas de mon visage. Les mèches rouge commence à disparaître. Un mois, un mois que je suis sur Gaia.

En entendant mon prénom, je revins à la réalité. C'était Tifa qui m'appellais, quand un bruit de "toc toc" retentit. Tifa m'avertit qu'ils étaient là. Tel une statue de pierre, je m'étais figée. Des voix joyeuse, des rires heureux, des «comment allez-vous?» montèrent à l'étage. J'étais une intrue dans un clan déjà formé. Je me retourna pour avancer vers ma chambre. Une main s'accrochant à mon poignet me retint. Je me tourna, je vis un homme à la chevelure ténèbres, portant un long manteau pourpre. C'était Vincent. Que faisait-il en haut?

«Ce n'est pas gentil de fausser compagnie! Surtout que cette fête est pour toi.» fit-il.

Je baissa la tête, masquant ma tristesse.

«Je suis une inconnue parmis vous. Vous avez des liens tissés, comment une personne comme moi pourrait s'intégrer? C'est perdu d'avance!» rétorquais-je.

«Tu te pose trop de questions! Il faut savoir aller au delà de ses peurs. Tu te crois perdante, au final tu échoues réellement, car tu as tout fait pour cela arrive. La confiance est un sentiment important dans la vie.» débita Vincent.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que j'exécuta, lentement on parvint au salon. Je m'étais cachée derrière Vincent, quand ses amis l'aperçu.

«Tétais passé où, Vincent?» dit une jeune fille.

«A l'étage! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.» avoua-t-il.

Je me crispa dans son ombre. C'était monstrueux de ressentir une telle tétanisation. Vincent se dégagea, et fis place à moi. Mon sang devait très certainement se transformer en glace. Les réactions furent un grand silence. Ils me dévisagèrent étrangement, dans l'ombre Nanaki me salua discrètement. Il y avait un homme costaud, la peau mate, les cheveux raz noir, ses yeux étaient marron. Une arme à feu remplacait son bras droit, il était fringué d'une sorte de gilet millitaire gris, et un filet qui lui faisait office de haut, un pantalon noir, et des bottes noir. Marlène était bloti près de lui. A côté de lui, il y avait un autre homme, blond, des lunettes de pilote sur son front, des yeux bleu. Il était habillé d'u Tee shirt bleu, et d'un pantalon marron, il avait des gants lui montant jusqu'au coude, aussi marron. Autour de son cou, était acroché un médaillon. Discutant avec Tifa, c'était une jeune fille asiatique, la chevelure chatain, ainsi que ses yeux bridés. Ses habits se rapprochaient des ninjas. Un débardeur noir, marqué de dessin de fleur en blanc se finissant avant le nombril, un short marron clair. Elle avait une protection à l'avant bras gauche. Elle portait des bottes, juste en dessus était enfilé des chaussettes haute venant aux genoux Dans un courant d'air, deux pans flottaient à l'arrière de son crâne. Sur le comptoir, un chat noir et blanc, avec une couronne me fixait, tout sourire.

«C'est qui celle là?» lança la ninja.

Je baissa la tête, mon coeur se serra à cette demande, peu sympathique. Visiblement, je dérangeais. Mes yeux devinrent larmoyant.

«Idiote, tu peux pas réfléchir quand tu parles!» roupéta le blond.

«Maiiiis...j'ai le droit de savoir qui elle est!» répliqua la jeune fille.

«Pas de cette manière, idiote!» s'exclama le peut-être pilote.

Vincent revint à côté de moi, et chuchota.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuffie à la parole facile. Elle ne cogite pas à ce qu'elle dit. Et la dispute chez eux, c'est affectif.»

Il est si gentil, un sourire tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ils étaient tous pareil! Le colosse s'avança, tenant la main de Marlène.

«Tu es la fameuse, Kyara!» sourit-il.

Je fus très étonnée, comment connaissait-il mon prénom? Il n'est pas très répandu dans leur monde. Il m'expliqua que Marlène lui avait envoyé des lettres, ne tourant au tour que de moi. En tant que nouvelle venue, celui avait fait plaisir que je vienne habiter avec Tifa et Cloud. La petite fille rougissa, tirant le bras de son père, avertissant qu'il devait stopper la conversation. Il se présenta, Barrett Walace, chef du groupe écologiste d'Avalanche. Il recherche un moyen d'énergie, moins destructeur que La Rivière de la Vie, qui n'est que le sang de Gaia. Il m'a fait part d'une découverte, qui révolutionnera le futur. Grâce au pétrole, la planète ne souffrira plus. Au fond de moi, je voulus le prévenir que ça mènerai son monde à sa perte. Après reflexion, je le préviendrai quand le moment sera venu.

Tifa appela tout le monde, afin de se mettre à table. Ils se placèrent à leur place respectif, sauf que Denzel ma garda une chaise sur son côté gauche. Je changea mon regard de direction, pour que les larmes ne coulent pas une fois de plus. Je ne devais pas m'attacher à eux. Je m'assis entre Denzel et Vincent. Décidément il est toujours près de moi! Tifa revint de la cuisine, les bras chargés de plats. Elle les déposa délicatement sur la table, laissant place à un ouvrage splendide. Des crudités mélangés avec de la viande froide, des citrons coupés en deux entouraient le tout. C'était le repas parfait de festivité. C'était alors que Barret proposa un sujet de bavardage. C'est par tilt, je posa ma question.

«"Trois est le mystère qui provient de l'Un. Ecoute, et la lumière descendra sur toi", à votre avis que cela peut-il signifier?»

Les concernés me zieutaient d'un air ahuri. Nanakie me sourit. Il était apparement amusé par la situation. Denzel me souffla à l'oreille, si ce que je faisais, était une bonne idée. Pour être franche, la phrase m'étais passé par la tête comme ça. Et puis, c'était un bon sujet! Tous semblait pris dans la réflexion.

«Tu nous pose une sacrée colle, toi!» fit Cloud, en se frottant le menton.

Il était trop 'gnon à s'exploser les méninges. Ensuite, je ne sais en quoi cet événement à produit cela. Une fine lumière blanche, contournant les traits de leur corps à chacun d'entre eux, brilla. J'essaya de rester le plus naturel possible. C'était un spectacle magique et effrayant à la fois. Dans une des poches de mon pantalon, une sensation de vibration m'apostropha. Discrètement, j'ouvris la fermeture éclair, mis ma main dedans, et retira le pendenfif d'Aerith. L'objet était illuminé d'une leur blanche. J'ai vraiment eu très peur. Avalanche, pour être suivit du pendeloque.

« Les Trois forment l'Un.» proposa Tifa.

«Pas bête! Mais faudrait-il savoir ce que l'Un est, pour trouver les Trois.» dit Cloud.

«L'Un est souvent représentatif de l'Univers.» ajouta Barret.

«Mais comment vous savez tout ça?» rouspéta la ninja.

«On a de la connaissance! Je suggère que les Trois sont les forces de l'Univers.» se méla le pilote.

Incroyable, ils y mettaient leur coeur à découvrir le sens de la question. Le bijou tremblait anormalement. Je le serra dans la main l'engouffrer. Rien à faire!

«Les Trois forces de l'Univers sont le positif, le négatif et le neutre. C'est une combinaison symbolisée par les trois triangles de l'Ennéagramme. Les Trois forces de l'Univers emploie les lois géométriques des 7 sphères de la graine de vie afin de créer notre réalité.» expliqua Vincent.

A ce moment, je ne comprenais pas. Tout ça était du charabia. Et quelles étaient les lois géométriques des 7 sphères? Et que représentait les 7 sphères? C'est comme si Vincent lisait dans mes pensées, ils éclaira ma lanterne.

«Les 7 sphères corrrespondent au 7 jours de la créations allant de l'odre au chaos. Personnes ne connait les lois. Elles ont été effacés, il y a bien longtemps de cela.»

Mais dans quoi Aerith m'a-t-elle embarqué? Tout ce qui est religieux, Dieu, ou autre chose, je n'y crois pas. Pensais-je pendant le dîner, j'oublia alors tout, les rêves, et la phrase mystère. La soirée se passa, heureusement, à la perfection. Je fis une présentation de moi. J'évita tout ce qui était suicide et mal être. J'appris le prénom du pilote, Cid, c'est le meilleur qui puisse exister. Il s'en ai bien vanté. La ninja se nomme Yuffie. Elle est la fille du représentant de son pays, elle est considéré comme une Princesse. D'après le brouhaha, elle est aussi une voleuse accompli. Le chat n'est d'autre qu'un robot. Avant, il travaillait dans un casino volant le Gold Saucer. Il a prit part aux actions d'Avalanche. Ils sont si forts, courageux, vaillants et vainquent les ténèbres. Je voudrais être à leur place! Quand Tifa apporta le dessert, un délicieux gâteau parfumé à la fraise, framboise et citron, je compris la citation de Zack.

"Trois est le mystère qui provient de l'Un. Ecoute, et la lumière descendra sur toi". L'écoute n'était que les gens qui m'entoure, soudainement, je porta ma vue sur moi. Une lumière blanche apparut suivant mon contour. L'Un était l'Univers, les Trois, le positif, le négatif, et le neutre. Vincent s'était référé au 7 sphères de la vie qui fait notre réalité. C'était si simple, si facile de savoir que la vie, ou la mort était réel, pour en venir, que j'étais rien d'autre que vivante quelque soit dans l'état que je suis, dans le noir ou dans la lumière. Au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Tifa s'était mise en panique, constatant que je ne réagissais pas. Revenant peu à peu, je vis Vincent les sourcils fronçé, Barret debout, Cloud me tenant pas les épaules, Cid versant de l'eau dans mon verre, Yuffie, et les enfants étaient devenue pâle.

«Kyara, est ce que ça va? Kyara, répond-moi! Tu te sens bien?»

Tifa se retenait de pleurer, elle flageolait. Le pire que je redoutais tant, était arrivé. L'eau salé de mes yeux perla. Distinguant mes gouttes, elle caressa mes pommettes. Cloud me frottait le dos pour me rassurer, Denzel me tenait fermement la main. L'irréparable était finalement venue. Les pleurs s'inssifirent.

«Kyara, qu'est ce qui se passe?» se préoccupa Vincent.

«J'ai mal!» hurlais-je.

Nanakie vint face à moi. Il était affolé.

«Où as-tu mal? Kyara, dis le nous! Sinon on ne pourra pas t'aider.»

J'empoigna mon haut, à l'endroit de mon coeur. Les sanglots éclataient, résonnant dans la pièce. Non, je refusais qu'ils me jugent bizarre, trop tard!

«Je vais bien.» insistais-je en séchant les traces d'eau.

«Kyara...» me secoua Cloud.

«Je vais bien.» répétais-je.

La souffrance était dur. Je cria, les larmes s'échappèrent à flot. Je me plia sur la chaise, prenant mon visage entre mes paumes, poussant un cri.

Je ne me souviens plus, quelques minutes après, j'étais allongée dans mon lit. Depuis, je suis restée à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Peur de leurs répliques. C'est ma malédiction, je n'ai pas le droit de devenir proche d'une personne, je me mets subitement à fondre en larmes.C'est la raison pour laquel, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, des camarades pour jouer, des liens d'amitié pour sortir en ville, me confier, rire, pleurer. Avec ma mère, nous avons réussit à surmonter cela. Malheureusement, sa perte d'esprit m'a écarté de son monde, m'abandonnant à mon sort.

C'est difficile, d'être ce que je suis. Je mettais promis d'être forte! Je le serais. Une nuit, Aerith m'a rendu visite, avouant qu'elle était fière de moi. J'avais décelé l'énigme, c'est alors que je lui confessa que j'avais un deuxième point de vue. Elle me toisa, je n'y fis pas attention. Un vent doux et chaud traversa l'église, faisant voler des méches de nos cheveux. Je pris ma bravoure à deux mains et ouvrir mon coeur.

«Vincent a dit que les Trois forces de l'Univers sont notre réalité. Je ne sais pas si je suis morte ou autre chose, mais ce que je vis est réel.»

La jeune femme continua à me dévisager. Je me retins pour ne pas pleurer.

«Sincèrement, tu m'as fait comprendre une chose! Si je veux connaître le mobile de mon attérissage ici, je dois résoudre les phrases. C'est ce que mon âme me dicte.» continuais-je.

Aerith sourit tendrement. Elle se renseigna si j'avais toujours des contacts avec cette voix. Je lui assura que non. J'avais tout coupé avec «mère». Bizarrement, son expression s'assombrie.

«Kyara, sache que pendant ton voyage, je serais à tes côtés.» Elle releva la tête « Je ferais en sorte, que tu puisse sourire avec les gens qui seront proche de toi, ainsi ils deviendront tes amis. Coûte que coûte, je te protègerais.» Elle se positionna vers moi, étendant ses lèvres. «N'oublie pas...je suis une amie...»

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, car même si je ne peux pas être proche d'une personne. J'ai conscience que Tifa, Marlène, Denzel, Barret, Cid, Nanakie, Cait Sith, Yuffie, et Cloud ont un attachement du mortel pleurnichard qui fait mon caractère. Même si certains sont parfois râleur, ou envoie des préjugés.

Pour eux...je suis une amie.

By Kyara.

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard. -s'incline- J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et de mauvaises nouvelles étouffantes, je me suis alors "échapper de chez moi". Et puis, une personne, qui j'espère je ne verrais plus jamais, m'a dégouté d'écrire. Bref, tout s'arrange peu à peu, mais laisse des marques._

_Pour Lifestream, il y aura un certain retard. Je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Je remercie Melior, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle, ainsi que vous chers anonymes. -croise les doigts- Dites-moi que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir avec la citation. -S'est cassé un doigt- Je souhaite que la suite vous a plut!_

_Merci._


	7. Nos chemins se recroiseront

Chapitre 7:

**Nos chemins se recroiseront.**

Le Temps s'écoule, me laissant à mes réflexions. Depuis que le dîner était passé, je ressaçais dans mes pensées l'annonce de mon départ. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de courage, et abandonnais à l'instant où je voyais le visage tendre et affectueux, que me portait Tifa. Mais, je suis parvenue à le dire. Cela m'a fait de la peine car j'ai retrouvé cette envie d'un foyer acceuillant et chaleureux. Pourtant, ici, n'étais pas ma place. Je suis de trop, partout où je mets les pieds. Même si, dans mon coeur je sais qu'ils me voient en amie. Finalement, tout le déroulement de mon existance est basé sur la solitude et les larmes. Maudite malédiction.

Cela n'a pas empêché à Yuffie de venir me sortir de ma chambre, après trois jours d'enfermement. Elle m'a trainé hors de la pièce, serrant fortement mon poignet. Ses traits étaient si déterminés. Elle me fit descendre les escaliers, sans avoir recours à mon avis. Se posta devant Cloud, assis sur le canapé. Je me tins légèrement en retrait. Cloud jeta un coup d'oeil vite fait à la ninja, ensuite ce fut mon tour, et revint sur Yuffie.

«Puis-je avoir l'accord de pouvoir sortir avec Kyara, en présence de Tifa et les enfants?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton si sérieux.

Celui-ci se retrouna pour voir Tifa prête à partir avec Marlène et Denzel. Il lâcha un soupir.

«Oui!»

Yuffie sauta dans les bras de Cloud, criant des remerciments. C'est ainsi, que pour la première fois, depuis ma venue au bar, je pus me promener avec les deux jeunes femmes et les enfants. Un sentiment nouveau naissait dans mon coeur. C'était indescriptible, mais comparable à une douce soie m'enrobant, arrivant à me rapporcher de mon entourage.

Nous partîmes, laissant Cloud dans ses pensées. J'ai un peu peur pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, je le trouvait mélancolique. Il tient aussi son bras gauche, quand il ramène son bras à lui, souvent il grimace en massant à l'endroit de la douleur. Denzel fait la même chose, lorsqu'un mal de tête lui prend instantanément. Je crois que Cloud développe la même maladie.

C'est mon analyse, reste à savoir si elle est vraie!

Cloud nous regarda s'éloigner dans l'immense océan d'humain. Il semblait triste. Tifa me ramena en dans leur groupe. Je me retourna, faisant un sourire crispé. Elle se rendit bien compte que cette douceur était fausse. Elle me prit gentiment par le bras, fit passer le sien en dessous du mien. Une attention généreuse, tel une mère. Yuffie et les enfants, étaient déjà devant une vitre admirant la beauté des objets exposés. Nous les rejoignîmes. C'était une boutique de matérias. Je me reinseigna sur ce mot inconnu. La ninja fut surprise d'apprendre que je ne savais pas ce qu'était une matéria. C'était alors qu'elle commença à me faire un speech sur ces boules. Ce sont des objets fabriqué à partir de la rivière de la vie, c'est l'équivalent du sang de la planète. Ils cristallisent ce sang, qui forme ces matérias. Il en existe plusieurs, invocation, magie, de soutients, de commandes, et indépendantes. Toutes personnes peut en faire usage.

Sans les leurrées, j'avoua que je ne m'en était jamais servis. (Logique, je ne viens pas de Gaia.) Après cette révélation, Yuffie entra dans le magasin, telle une hystérique qui pénétrait dans une boutique où des goodies ou autres objets de ces chanteurs préférés se trouvait. Elle en resortit avec un sac remplis jusqu'à rabord de matéria. Elle s'excita en disant qu'elle m'en passerait la moitié, ainsi elle m'aidera à manipuler ces boules. Je la dévisagea de haut en bas. Dès qu'il s'agissait de matéria, elle plaisantait pas. Tifa se mit à rire. Je pense que la scène devait être hilarante. Yuffie la fixa comme si elle était folle. Même Denzel et Marlène étaient hébété par cet enthousiasme soudain.

«Kyara, si tu avais vu ta tête! C'était trop drôle!» se moqua celle-ci.

Je n'en fus pas moins qu'étonnée. On aurait dit qu'elle lâchait en elle, une pression énorme. Yuffie et les enfants se mirent à rire à leur tour. Les passants les observaient d'un air géné pour eux. Je me sentis rougir légèrement, ce fou rire était ma faute. Etant la seule à ne pas éclater, je me mis de dos pour me cacher. C'était pour moi, une honte! Tifa se rapprocha de moi, les larmes de joie aux bord des yeux.

«Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi. Désolée.» s'excusa-t-elle.

«Non, c'est pas pour ça! C'est juste que je me sens coupable. Vous essayez tous de partager votre gaité avec moi. Pourtant, je m'entraine depuis des jours à vous dire que je dois partir. Je me sens si coupable, de vouloir vous abandonner!»

En une respiration, tout s'était envolé. Mon désire était de rester avec Tifa, Cloud et les enfants. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Le pendentif me le faisait comprendre en vibrant, et émettant une lumière blanche chaques jours. Elle allait me détester, pensais-je. Encore une fois, je me trompa, et j'en fus très heureuse. Tifa m'enlaça.

«Tu n'es pas coupable, Kyara! Si tu te sens te partir, alors tu dois le faire! Pour ton bien à toi. C'est ce que je veux pour toi!» mumura Tifa à mon oreille.

Le sourire des autres présents s'effaçèrent. J'ai été bête à envoyer ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Cette atmosphère détendue allait si bien. Bizarrement, je ne resentis aucune hostilité à cet aveu. Bien au contraire, Yuffie sauta partout en répétant qu'il fallait m'acheter des vivre et des armes. Les enfants en rajoutèrent en hurlant que des vêtements neufs seraient les bienvenu. Tifa calma les sur-excités en enjoliva que dans ce genre de course, l'organisation était la première chose à faire. Elle décida donc d'aller voir avant toutes choses, les habits.

On traversa de longue rues, où la foule s'aglutinait, collé aux uns des autres. Les boutiques longeaient le quartier, elles étaient diverts en tout genre. C'était loin d'être pareil, lorsque je vivais avec le vieu renard. C'était moins plus traditionnel.

On traversa la route surplombé par les vagues humaines. On se tenait, agrippé aux vêtements, c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas se perdre. D'un coup, je sentis ma poigne se détacher, car une personne me bouscula, me faisant presque tomber, mais je me rattrapa. En colère, je me retourna, et hurla qu'il pouvait s'excuser. Le concerné se tourna son visage, c'était un homme, étrangement habillé comparé aux autres. Il avait de beau cheveux roux, les yeux vert, peut-être mélangé avec du bleu. Il portait un pull noir, dont deux lanières se croisaient sur son torse, un pantalon de cuir noir, tenu par une grand ceinture, et des bottes. Il avait un long manteau rouge avec des épaulettes noires. A son oreille, il avait une boucle. Le jeune inconnu me regarda, et sourit. C'était comme si le Temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Pourant autour de nous, les gens, nous évitait. J'étais prise dans ses pupilles. J'aurais voulu que cette atmosphère plainsante ne se stoppe jamais. Mais, il vient vers moi, les lèvres toujours étendues. A présent, il était à cinquantes centimètres de moi. J'étais vraiment absorbée quand...

«La vie n'est jamais aléatoire. Rien n'arrive par accident. Les évènements de la vie sont un but. C'est le sens de la vie.» chuchota-t-il.

«Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire!» paniquais-je.

«Il suffit de trouver le bon chemin.», il pivota, reprenant sa marche vers l'infini, puis dans un vent invisible, ses fins cheveux volèrent, et me fixa. «Nos chemins se recroiseront.»

Dans un passage d'un groupe, ils s'était volatilisé. Mes yeux le chercha. Sans succés. Devant moi, je vis une plume noir se balançant, bizarrement, elle me fit penser au jeune homme. «Nos chemins se recroiseront», cette phrase résonnait si bien en moi, qu'elle me donnait de l'espoir. L'espoir de le revoir, un jour.

Une main se posant sur mon épaule, me sortis de mes pensées. C'était Tifa, son expression triste me fit comprendre qu'elle s'était inquiètée. Je lui sourit. C'était un sourire différent, il était réellement heureux et pleins d'espoir. Un autre sentiment prit forme dans mon coeur. Il était agréable, tout comme l'autre. Tifa était surprise, je crois que c'était la première fois, que quelqu'un me voyait comme ça. Je garda la plume noir et la mis dans une poche, prêt du pendentif. J'alla vers le magasin plein d'entrain. Tifa avait les yeux écarquillés, c'était normal après tout!

On rentra dans la boutique, revenant avec les enfants et Yuffie. Ils choisissaient déjà ma tenue. Remarquant les goûts de chacun, je répondis que je préférais choisir moi-même. Je fouilla rapidement dans les rayons. La recherche fini, j'entra dans une cabine d'essayage, et me montra au bout de cinq minutes. J'opta pour un débardeur noir dessiné dessus de couleur rouge sombre un lotus, avec un pantalon de cuir noir, ayant des poches partout, et une ceinture. En chaussure ce fut des conversses dans le style gothique. Cette idée vestimentaire m'allait bien, mettant en valeur mes yeux vairons, et mes cheveux brun, et le peu de mèches rouge restante. Ce petit monde était figé devant moi. Denzel rougit légèrement. Marlène lâcha un «Ouah!». Yuffie riait en disant que j'étais très belle. Tifa, à son habitude, sourit tendrement. Tifa acheta les vêtements pour moi. Tout de suite après, c'était les armes! Il ne fallais jamais s'aventurer dans Gaia sans armes! La boutiques était à quelques pas de celle des vêtements. Il y avait toujours cette masse impresionnante de gens. Se dirigeant vers la chope, une silhouette familière m'interpella. Une fois de plus, je m'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Je tremblais. Mes larmes ne demandaient qu'à couler. C'était...c'était incroyable et absolument impossible. Cette homme...

«La roue du destin est en route! Nul ne peut y échapper.»

«Attends!» criais-je en écartant les gens pour me laisser passer. Il disparut, comme quand une bougie s'éteint.

Je tourna sur moi-même, espérant de le revoir. La foule défilait. Il ne pouvait pas me refaire ça! Et c'était pourtant le cas.

«Kyara!» s'exclama un homme vétu de rouge.

Je leva la têve vers lui. A ce moment, je connaissais le but de mon départ d'Edge. LE retrouver!

«Kyara! Ressaisis-toi! Tu es dangereuse plantée ainsi!»

«Vincent?» dis-je surprise me rendant compte qu'il était devant moi.

«Ca va? De loin je t'ai vu avec Tifa et Yuffie. Où sont-elles? Tu t'es perdus? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Répond Kyara!»

Il me questionnais, et toutes ces questions qui sortait de sa bouche étaient facile à répondre. Et je n'y parvenais pas.

«Qui es-tu? Dés la première rencontre, je t'ai trouvé appart. Tu es différente! Ton aura n'est pas constitué comme la notre.» avoua-t-il.

Rien que t'entendre de tels propos, je me mis hors de moi.

«Et rien que pour une petite aura, tu oses dire que je suis pas comme vous! Alors que je suis aussi une humaine!»

«Tu as treize ans, mais ton caractère est celui d'une adolescente. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup.» fit-il.

Soudain, sans m'y attendre, un éclair blanc zigzagua juste en face de moi. Le décors de déforma. J'étais dans un champs de fleur, identique à celles de l'église, le ciel était blanc. Aerith était présente. Je viens à sa rencontre.

«Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative pour te parler que de te faire venir dans la rivière de la vie.»

«Ce n'est pas grave! Quelle en est la raison?» demandais-je. Surtout que j'étais en pleine expliquation avec Vincent.

«Ne sois pas agressive avec Vincent. Il n'est pas comme les humains normaux! Il a les sens plus développé. Il ne veut que ton bien! C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Je voudrais que tu partes avec lui à Kalm. Il y habite, il sera plus simple qu'il te prenne. Là-bas, une nouvelle enigme te seras dévoilé.»

«Alors ça y est! C'est le moment, où je dois me séparer d'eux?»

«Ne soit pas tristre, Kyara! Les chemins se croisent toujours.» sourit Aerith.

C'était étrange, cette impression. Cet homme avait dit excatement la même chose. Comme si nos destins étaient étroitement liés.

La nouvelle serais dure à annocer, mais j'en avais prit la décision. Je n'avais pas le droit de reculer, ni de douter. Qui sais? Peut-être LE reverrai-je? Ainsi, je pourrais lui poser ces questions qui me trottent dans ma tête.

Je quitta Aerith sous ses sages paroles. Et revins dans la conversation avec Vincent. Je ne me souvenais plus de quoi nous parlions, mais cela me semblais futile, que sans attendre je lui demanda si je pouvais venir à Kalm avec lui. Il me fixa, aucune expression se marquait sur ses traits. Il voulait savoir l'explication de ce départ pour cette ville. Je répondis, que les chemins sont parfois destinés à se séparer pour un jour se retrouver.

Il acquiesça, acceptant ma demande, sans rien rajouter. Je le remercia de bon coeur. Pendant ce temps, Tifa, Yuffie, Marlène et Denzel étaient allés dans une boutique d'armes. Ne sachant pas mes préférences, ils racontèrent leur point de vue sur moi, ainsi ils avaient pris un magnifique katana, dont le manche était couvert de minuscule particule d'or, donnant ce reflet éblouissant, incrusté à l'intérieur des pierres précieuses muli-colore. La lame était belle. Elle était d'une couleur vert émeraude et bleu, comme mes yeux, dessus était incrist des symboles proche des hiéroglyphes. Je la sentis vibrer à mon contact, mais avec celui du pendentif aussi. Comme si, ils se réunissaient à nouveau. Cette phrase qu'il m'a dit, se fit comme un écho «La roue du destin est en route! Nul ne peut y échapper.»

Encore un mystère de plus, ecrit dans mon journal intime. Mais dés demain, je commencerai à l'élucider! Oui, demain, je pars avec Vincent à Kalm. Tifa a déclaré l'annonce à Cloud. Il a réagit mieux que je ne le pensais. Les enfants ont protestés en proclamant que la journée était vite passé, et me suppliaient de rester encore un jour. Tifa a refusé, et leur a fait comprendre que c'était à moi de prendre la décision de quand, où, comment, et pourquoi. Ca me fait mal, très mal, de les laisser, alors qu'ils ont été si gentil avec moi.

Même s'ils ont affirmés qu'ils étaient de mon côté, même s'ils ont tout fait pour que mon voyage se déroule bien, même s'ils rient devant moi, je me sens coupable de les lâcher. Et ça me tue à petit feu. J'ai peur, de perdre à nouveau ses sentiments qui me font renaitre. Mais, il y a aussi cet homme roux, que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, je veux le revoir! Je veux le connaître! Je veux que nos chemins se recroisent!

Je suis bien égoiste, de penser qu'à lui...

By Kyara.

* * *

Hé voila!!:3  
Je souhaite que cela vous a plus, et que vous n'avez pas été trop perdus! Dites le moi si vous n'arrivez pas suivre, je suis là pour vous! n.n

Lunastrelle: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! En faite c'est pas vraiment une malédiction, mais Kyara le pense, mais comme tu le dis, elle peut la briser!

Nmfrter: C'est pas grave si t'as pas deviner, j'ai moi-même galéré pour trouver une réponse plausible! n.n; Pour t'aider, en faite l'enigme veut dire que Kyara est morte, mais ce qu'elle vit est réel, c'est comme si elle avait une autre vie! Voilà, j'espère que cela va t'éclairer un peu plus! n.n

Melior: Merci pour tes compliments, mais faire ces recherches ne sont pas facile! J'espère que cette suite t'as plut aussi! Et je vais continuer à me surpasser!

Ravenhill: Ah c'est que t'es pas douée pour les enigmes, c'est que je ne sais pas trop expliquer! n.n; Comme je le disais à Nmfrter, Kyara est morte mais elle se rend compte que ce qu'elle vit, c'est réel comme une seconde vie si on veut! n.n Merci a toi!

Pour finir, pardon du retard! Et encore merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire! n.n


End file.
